Afraid of the Dark
by Shadowfang88
Summary: America has no fears, just like every hero of course, but there is that one little thing. He's terrified with anything scary, especially the dark. And with Halloween coming up, how will America react? Oh, and what America doesn't know is a certain someone's secret plans to use this fear against him in an interesting way. A USUK two-shot.


**With Halloween and everything, I just had to do SOMETHING holiday related. More USUK, I'm still obsessed with them. This is just a simple two-shot, but I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. (even though I really wish I did)**

* * *

_The hallway he walked down was pitch black. The only illumination was a silvery, white glow from the full moon that peered through the barred windows. Ever so slowly, he walked, flinching at the slightest creak, when eventually he reached the single door at the end of the corridor. His pale, bloodied hand trembled as he reached out hesitantly. He turned the knob. Slowly, slowly, and then behind the door was…_

"NOOOO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" America wailed helplessly at the horror movie on the screen. As the victim's scream roared out, and his brutal death was displayed, the nation buried his head in the pillow in his lap and plugged his ears.

The short, dark-haired man sitting next to him sighed deeply. It took all his self control not to slap his palm against his forehead in disbelief. This happened _every single time._

"Why, Japan?!" America leaped out of his fetal position on the couch to lean onto Japan's shoulder. When the Japanese man tried his best to ignore the frightened America (and by ignore, he did everything in his power to get the man _off_ him), the other country grabbed Japan's shoulders and shook them furiously. "THIS IS SO SCARY, JAPAN! WAHHH!"

"GET OFF!" But America only hugged the man tightly, whimpering like a baby. Japan's eye twitched slightly, his 'someone is touching me' panic meter rising with each of America's constricting squeezes. After a deep breath, Japan began to wiggle his way out of the man's grip.

"Well, you're the one that wanted to watch in the first place-" So far, talking was keeping him distracted and Japan had just managed to get one arm free. "And you act like this each time you call me over to watch a scary movie-" Now the other arm. "-so, maybe-" Japan softly shrugged America away "-you shouldn't watch at all."

Completely free from America, Japan stood up straight, looking down at the brunette who had flopped down in the stop where he was just sitting a moment ago.

"But, I-I'm a hero! I can handle this!" America smiled proudly and glanced back at the movie that was still playing. More screams ripped through America's otherwise silent house, and a deep red splattered across a bare wall in the television.

Japan could almost see the dark gloom forming around America as the gore played out in front of him. A silent whine escaped from the taller man's lips, but he bit his lip so his friend wouldn't hear his pathetic cries.

Japan glanced at his watch. Then back at America. Then back to the watch again, but this time he mentally counted down.

5…4…

America fidgeted slightly, wrapping his arms around himself.

3…2…

"Japan…"

1…

"JAPAN!" America jumped up and tried to grab onto his friend again, but Japan effortlessly sidestepped out of his way. He folded his arms across his chest and kneeled down next America, who had lost his balance and face planted with the plush carpet.

" 'M sowie, Jpen..." America mumbled into the fluff, suddenly remembering how much the other hated to be touched.

"It's alright." Japan coughed quietly. "Oh, look at the time… I should really be going…"

"Whaaaa? You can't leave me alone! In the dark… all alone…" America trailed off, his eyes widening in fear. "PLEASE, JAPAN!"

America wriggled over and tried to lock onto Japan's legs, but failed. Japan pitied the other man, but he knew that if he stayed any longer, America was going to drive him crazy.

"H-how about you ask someone _else_ to come over?" Japan suggested pleadingly. He just couldn't take this any longer. The only reason America had persuaded him to come over and watch more silly horror movies was because of the adorable puppy eyes that he could pull off to get whatever he wanted.

It's not Japan's fault that he has a weakness for cute things.

"Nah, I'm t-the hero! I'll be fine about myself! I-I was just worried that…that you were scared! Yeah!" The corners of America's mouth turned up into a weak smile. "I just thought that you would be freaked out all by yourself!"

"America, I've told you many times before that you need to get used to scary stuff! You'll never make it through tomorrow if you act like this now!" Japan stated, clearing seeing through America's sad lie.

"Tomorrow? Ha, you mean Halloween?! That's for little kids! Why should I be scared?" Even though he tried to sound firm, a hint of something else could be heard in his voice. Something very much like fear.

"Of course… I'll see you tomorrow, America…" Japan huffed slightly, quickly walking to the door before America made an attempt to hug him again.

"Psh, see you later, dude!" America called out, but was cut off when Japan slammed the door.

"Right… now I'm home alone… all by myself…" America's usually booming voice quivered at that realization. He tried his best to walk calmly to his room, but a screech rang in America's ears, and then everything went black. With the power now out and suddenly being both alone, and in the _dark_, America couldn't even contain his girlish screams.

"JAPAAAAANNN!"


End file.
